The Grand Magic Games
by xXLeafclawXx
Summary: Teal is annoyed of Lyon acting overprotective of her. So when the Grand Magic Games arrive, Teal refuses a spot in Lamia Scale's team, and creates her own team along with her friends, Grace Lorel, Zoe Mesury, and the newly met, Yuki Scarlet. Now as Team Scarlet Heart's leader, Teal will do anything to prove that she's the strongest. Rated K for minor cussing.
1. Prologue

**This is a short story about The Grand Magic Games. I changed a few things in it. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I only own my own OCs and Team Scarlet Heart.**

**I've only recently started watching Fairy Tail, but I love it so far. It inspired me to write a fanfic on it, especially The Grand Magic Games. I'll be uploading more chapters soon. So for now, enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

The crisp air blew through Fiore and through all its alley ways. The moon shone dimly throughout the night. Today, it was the start of the Grand Magic Games. Held in Fiore, the Grand Magic Games determines which the strongest guild is.

Specifically, in one alley, was a girl.

It looks like she was waiting for someone, or maybe, a few someones. Footsteps were heard as three shadowed figure stepped into the dim alley. The girl waiting for them looked up.

"Glad you could make it. I need to ask you three a favor."

The girl in the middle stepped forwards. The light of the moon flashed on her and showed her appearance. She had black hair and dark midnight eyes. She, along with the other girls besides her, was wearing a tattered brown clock that covered her clothing.

This girl is Grace.

Girl of Ice. She is one of the most powerful Ice-Make Mages there is. She is able to cast Ice spells where the ice never melts. It stays there for eternity. On the lower part of her right shoulder, she has a piece of ice sealed into her skin. That part of her shoulder got cut so deep, during a battle with another Ice Mage, which wouldn't ever heal, so Grace sealed the cut with an ever-lasting piece of ice.

She spoke in an icy voice, "What is it now, Teal?"

The girl talking to Grace is Teal Vastia.

Younger sister to Lyon Vastia, she hates him for leaving her home alone for 10 years. Little is known about this girl, only that she is a Water Mage and uses Water magic. She may not be a Dragon Slayer, but her skills and confident in her magic lets her equally match a Dragon Slayer of any magic.

"I was given the chance to participate in the Grand Magic Games. You guys were also chosen from Fairy Tail to participate in the Games, too. Isn't that right?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah, that's right. But personally, it no fun without you."

"I know. That's why I've called you here. I want you three to form a team with me. Just the four of us. We'll show the world our true power."

The girl on Grace's right stepped forward. She had light silverfish hair that sparked in the moonlight.

"B-but w-what will o-our guild think? They'll think that we've abandon them!"

This girl is Zoe Mersury.

Besides Wendy Marvell, Zoe is the only other known wizard that can use the lost Sky Magic. But no one has ever seen her battle, so her battling style is a mystery to everyone. Zoe is very shy most of the times. She rarely talks to people.

"You know, Zoe has a point. And besides, Erza would kill me if she knew I was in this too," said the girl right behind Zoe.

This girl was Yuki Scarlet.

Sister of Erza Scarlet, she has the same requip ability. Although, sadly, the only thing people see in her, is her annoying part. People think that she's the more annoying version of Erza. She's and almost identical twin to Erza.

"But this is the only chance I've got to prove to everybody that I don't _need_ Lyon to baby-sit me!" protested Teal. "And I don't want to do it without you guys."

Grace, Zoe, and Yuki all sighed simultaneously.

Yuki faced her with a hard look. "Fine, but just this once."

"Fine," agreed Grace. "But will our team be called?"

"Yeah, I would like to know to," said Zoe.

"I've already on decided that. We'll be Team Scarlet Heart," said Teal, her voice now a little more confident than before.

Yuki was nodding her head slowly. "I like it and I think it fits."

"Then it's settled. We'll be called Team Scarlet Heart and we'll show the world our true power. There's no holding back this time! You too, Zoe."

"O-o-okay."

Teal smiled, "Then let's do it, _together_!"

"Yeah!"


	2. Character Descriptions

**Sorry everyone, but this is NOT a chapter. I repeat, this is NOT a chapter! It is only the character descriptions. Chapters will be posted after these profile descriptions. And thank you to everyone whose read it! I really appreciate it! :3**

* * *

><p>Name: Teal Vastia<p>

Age: 16

Birthday: May 17

Hair Color: Teal (obviously)

Eye Color: sightless cerulean blue with a touch of purple (she's not blind!)

Friends: Zoe Mesury, Yuki Scarlet, and Grace

Relatives: Lyon Vastia [brother]

Class: S-class wizard

Magic: Water Magic

Wizard Guild: Lamia Scale

Personality: she sometimes becomes a little arrogant like Lyon, but usually she is mild and a bit shy.

Description: She hangs out with her friends Zoe and Grace, and Yuki when she has the time. She is very cautious when trusting others with magic. Teal may look weak, but she has complete confidence in her magic, which makes her one of the most powerful wizards in Lamia Scale. Although, she's more ambitious than people see her as. Some people even say that she's more powerful than Jura. She and Jura are good friends, but won't hesitate to unleash their full power when facing each other, which they never got to.

* * *

><p>Name: Grace<p>

Age: 16

Birthday: June 21

Hair Color: Black with streaks of dark purple

Eye Color: Black

Friends: Teal and Zoe Mesury

Class: ordinary wizard; on her way to becoming an S-class wizard

Magic: Ice-Make Magic

Wizard Guild: Fairy Tail

Personality: Adventurous and arrogant

Description: Grace was never the quiet one. Ever since she was little, every moment someone spent with her, was bound to lead to trouble. But, nothing nor no one could stop her, for she was an adventurous girl. She still has that personality to today. As adventurous as she is, she is also one of the most arrogant, most times getting into fights with Natsu and Gray. Usually, she ends up freezing both of them. She has a small crush on Gray Fullbuster, although she will never admit it.

* * *

><p>Name: Zoe Mesury<p>

Age: 14

Birthday: November 12

Hair Color: light sliver-ish gray

Eye Color: dark blue

Friends: Teal and Grace

Class: ordinary wizard

Magic: Aerial Magic

Wizard Guild: Fairy Tail

Personality: rarely speaks, but is a powerful wizard of the lost aerial magic.

Description: She's friends with Teal and Grace. She doesn't like it when boys flirt with her. But when boys do flirt with her, her magic kicks in and she ends up blowing them away. When battling, she usually does not like a very long battle and ends it quickly, which is why nobody knows her battling style and technique.

* * *

><p>Name: Yuki Scarlet<p>

Age: 10

Birthdate: January 25

Hair: Scarlet

Eye Color: Brown

Height: 4'5'

Relatives: Erza Scarlet (sister)

Magic: Requip Magic

Personality: Annoying, loud, kawaii, very sugoi, nice (rarely), friendly, funny, VERY strong, mean (sometimes)

Best Friends: Erza, Happy, and Lucy

Description: Yuki is Erza Scarlet's little sister and she is almost as strong as Erza, she fights with Natsu a lot, and she likes to hang out with happy when Erza is not there. She is in Natsu's team, which consists of: Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and her. Yuki is not very social but she is quite fond of the cats (Fro, Panther lily, Charles (or Carla), and definitely Happy) and her team. She likes strawberry cake and practicing. Yuki is like Erza, everyone thinks of her as the mini Erza when she's gone. Yuki is a mischievous girl, always taking Erza's cake and getting into fights, but she's a good child she doesn't get into anything serious, 100% of the time.


	3. Chapter 1: A Scarlet Heart

Chapter 1: A Scarlet Heart

"Welcome everybody to Fiore's Grand Magic Games!" announced the announcer. "I'm your emcee, Chapati Lola! Here with today is Yajima and the current Miss. Fiore, Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus!"

"Okay, now without further ado, let's announce the eight teams that passed the Preliminaries! In 8th place, Team Fairy Tail A! In 7th place, Team Mermaid Heel! In 6th place, Team Blue Pegasus! In 5th place, Team Lamia Scale! In 4th place, Team Raven Tail! In 3rd place, Team Fairy Tail B! In 2nd place, well this is a surprise, Team Sabertooth! In 1st place, this team is shocking. This is made up of three of Fairy Tail's members! And there leader, can you believe it, is from Lamia Scale!"

Lyon, from Lamia Scale, let his eyes widen. "Did you say _Lamia Scale_?" Jura Neekis looked at Lyon. "Do you think it's really Teal?"

"Welcome everybody, these newcomers have traveled a long way to get here, Team Scarlet Heart!"

Three girls appeared in front of the crowd. Everyone looked shocked.

"Huh? It looks like only Grace Lorel, Zoe Mesury, and Yuki Scarlet have appeared!"

"Grace?" Gray's voice was barely audible.

Nastu looked shocked. "Zoe?"

Erza looked just as shocked as Nastu, even more shocked that it was her own little sister! "Yuki?"

"Wow, if you remember, these three refused a spot in Teams Fairy Tail A &B! Now we know why, but where in the world is their lea-"

The announcer was suddenly cut off.

The ground started to tremble. Every team looked nervous, even Sabertooth. All, but Lamia Scale.

Lyon smirked, "She's here."

No sooner when the words were out of his mouth, a jet of water shot out right in front of Team Scarlet Heart. The water quickly dispersed, and standing there now, was a girl.

"Amazing! Scarlet Heart's leader has appeared! Now I get it! These three refused a spot, because they were already on another team! And their leader, from Lamia Scale, is none other than Teal Vastia! Although being the younger sister of Ly-"

"Shut your yap, or I'll make you," said Teal, threateningly.

Chapati jumped in surprise. "Oh, okay."

Teal's face was emotionless. So were the others. Just then, the leader of Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe stomped up to Teal and Glared at her.

"Listen up, Scarlet Heart, I don't know how you received first place, but just remember that first place is ours!"

"Who said we couldn't take first place?" snapped Grace. Unknown to Grace, Gray was staring at her.

"I said!" Sting snapped back. "You guys better not get in our way, or else. Especially you, Teal!"

Teal snarled, "Make me." With that, she shoved Sting into his teammates. This action shocked the crowd.

"Alright, let's get this first round started! The first round is called 'Hidden'!" cried Chapati. "Each team must choose a representative. Once all eight members are chosen, I'll explain the rules of 'Hidden'!"

Each team thought long and hard about who would be competing in the first event. Finally, it was decided.

"Grace, since both Lyon and Gray are in, you're in," said Teal.

"Alright!" exclaimed Grace. "I'll show them what a real Ice Mage is!"

"This should be interesting," muttered Yuki to herself.

"Okay everybody, these are the eight representatives: from Mermaid Heel, Beth Vanderwood! From Raven Tail, Nullpudding! From Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia! From Team Fairy Tail B, Juvia Lockser! From Team Fairy Tail A, Gray Fullbuster! From Blue Pegasus, Eve Tearm! From Sabertooth, Rufus Lore! And, last but not least, from Scarlet Heart, Grace Lorel!"

Each member stepped up in front of a giant stone. On it, were some strange carvings engraved on the stone.

"Listen up, the rules are simple: each member must defeat every other member participating. However, each player will be cloned, causing a search. You are required to attack the real deal. If you attack the real person, then you get a point. The person attacked will have a point deducted from them. But if you fail to attack the right person, then a point will be deducted from you. Let Hidden, begin!"

All players were transported to a random place in the hologram city. Wherever Grace looked, there were a bunch of Grays, Lyons, Eves, etc. who knows where the real would be.

_Then I'll just have to pick then out my way!_ Said Grace to herself. _I'll start with Juvia_.

Turns out, Juvia was _hugging_ a fake Gray. Before Juvia could be counted out, Grace made her move.

"Ice-Make, Canon!" A huge canon appeared in Grace's hands. She shot and hit Juvia, giving Scarlet Heart a point.

Chapati yelled into his microphone, "And Scarlet Heart takes the lead!"

_Where is he?_ Wondered Grace. Finally, she spotted him.

"It looks like Gray Fullbuster from Team Fairy Tail A is having some trouble," said Chapati. "Nullpudding, from Raven Tail, is attacking Gray continuously, and it looks like Gray isn't doing too well."

"Ice-Make Boomerang!" Out of nowhere, a giant ice boomerang made its way towards Nullpudding and Gray. It crashed into the ground, creating an explosion. When the dust cleared, standing there, in front of Gray, was Grace!

Chapati yelled into his microphone, "Amazing! Grace Lorel of Team Scarlet Heart has jumped right in the middle of the battle between Gray and Nullpudding! What is she going to do now?"

"You're pathetic," muttered Grace to Nullpudding. "Picking on the weaker ones."

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" yelled Nullpudding. But he soon regretted his words, fore as soon as he spoke those words, Grace blasted a solid jet of ice towards him. But instead of hitting him, it hit the person _behind_ him. It turns out that that was an illusion. The real one was actually hiding behind the hologram.

"Incredible! Grace has figured out Nullpudding's trick!"

Now Grace was really attacking. Her boomerang went back and forth. Nullpudding's points were being deducted fast and they were already down to a negative. Grace, on the other hand, was fairing quite well. Her points were increasing drastically, and there was nothing no one could do to stop her. Finally, her boomerang spell vanished and Nullpudding slumped on the ground in defeat, before disappearing to another place.

"Thanks Grace," said Gray sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"No problem", said Grace.

"What the? In just a few seconds time, Grace has managed to get her team 24 points! Scarlet Heart is now in the lead. But while everyone else has attacked at least someone, it looks like Rufus Lore from Sabertooth hasn't moved up at all!"

Murmuring arose from the crowd.

"Team Scarlet Heart is good."

"But Sabertooth is better."

"How do you know? We don't even know these people."

"Yeah, and it says these for remain undefeated!"

"So has Sabertooth."

"Let's just see what happens."

Grace raced through the city and tried to search out Rufus Lore, but with no luck.

Chapati shouted into his microphone, "Where in Fiore is Rufus?"

"This competition is pathetic."

Grace's head shot up. There he was.

Rufus Lore.

"This competition is too easy. Sabertooth should just be declared the winner already."

Grace snarled, "Coward! Don't think it's that easy, I'm still here!"

"Hmph. Memory-Make: Night of Falling Stars!"

Stars flew all over the place, targeting it target. Everyone was hit, but Nullpudding and Grace managed to dodge them. Grace watched as Nullpudding recklessly attacked Rufus. Strangely, all of his attacks went right through him.

"Annoying," said Rufus simply. With one hit, Nullpudding was down.

_So, Nullpudding couldn't attack Rufus directly, then that means I'll have to…_

"Ice-Make: Tower!"

Rufus hesitated as he felt the roof tremble. Then suddenly, a tower made out of ice shot out from underneath him, trapping his entire body. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" shouted Rufus through the ice.

Grace smirked, "I'm going to take you out, that's all. You see, since Nullpudding couldn't attack you directly, I froze the air around you to keep your particles trapped."

"We don't need a science lesson, Grace!" shouted Yuki from the edge of the team area.

"Shut up," Grace countered back. Grace's hands began to glow blue.

Rufus's eyes widened. "No!"

"Yes!" And with that, Grace struck. The blow was pretty harsh. The impact caused Rufus to stumble and fall of his post atop the roof. He landed with a sickening thud.

The bell rang.

Chapati yelled into his microphone, "Time is up! Let's look at the score!"

Everyone turned their heads towards the screen. The screen read:

1st: Scarlet Heart-25 pts.  
>2nd: Sabertooth-20 pts.<br>3rd: Raven Tail-18 pts.  
>4th: Lamia Scale-16 pts<br>5th: Blue Pegasus-14 pts.  
>6th: Mermaid Hell-3 pts.<br>7th: Team Fairy Tail B- 1 pt.  
>8th: Team Fairy Tail A-0 pts<p>

There was a few gasps from the crowd. Some were of pure shock, and some were of congratulations.

"Amazing! By the end of 'Hidden', Scarlet Heart has once again taken the lead!"

While Scarlet Heart was celebrating their victory, things at Lamia Scale were much more different…

"Why did you lose?" yelled their guild master. "Spin!"

A random person started spinning.

"I'm spinning!"

Lyon and Jura, however, were talking quietly and looked as if they didn't give a shit. They were too busy to notice.

"Now I know why Teal refused a spot in Lamia Scale," said Jura.

Lyon nodded in agreement. "I thought she just didn't want to be on the same team _because_ I'm her brother."

"No matter the reason, Teal has gotten stronger since I've last seen her," said Jura.

Lyon nodded his head. _What will you do next, Teal?_


End file.
